Destinée
by B.Leila-rose
Summary: Sa vie n'était pas idéale mais lui convenait parfaitement et puis cet homme a débarqué et tout à changer. Comment faire pour se confronter à ce qu'on à fuit depuis près de six longues années?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! :)**

 **je me présente ïla-Rose et ceci est oui oui, ma première fiction ! ( fiouf je peux vous dire que la derrière mon ordi je suis toute chose ^^)**

 **plus sérieusement, je suis heureuse de vous présenter cette Fic et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle sera vous emporter**

 **petite précision concernant l'histoire:**

 **1\. C'est All Humain**

 **2\. c'est une FF donc prévoyez beaucoup de changement, je n'avais pas envie de me limité, j'espère juste que le faite que l'histoire soit "hors cadre" ne vous dérange pas trop**

 **3\. je n'ai pas de correcteur(correctrice) donc je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes que vous trouverez ( et si quelqu'un se sent l'âme d'un correcteur bah honnêtement je serais plus que ravie :) )**

 **le prologue est TRES court mais la suite arrivera vite :)**

 **sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

 ** _[… It is said some lives are linked across time…_**

 ** _…Connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the age…_**

 ** _…Destiny…]_**

 _ **Le temps, tout n'est qu'une question de temps.**_

Elle se répétait cette phrase en boucle depuis près de six ans.

Ce chiffre flottait dans son esprit à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle le savait, le temps était désormais compté. La donne venait d'être redistribuée :

 _ **Tout allait bientôt changer**_

Personne ne savait, aucun n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer et pourtant :

 _ **Il ne restait que quelques heures**_

Elle aurait pu être effrayée, paniquée quand à son destin se rapprochant toujours plus vite, pourtant, en cet instant, une immense sérénité s'était installée en elle.

 _ **Je suis née pour ça**_

Toute sa vie fut conditionnée pour ce moment, celui où, tout basculerait. Elle n'avait plus le choix, même si en réalité, elle ne l'avait jamais eu, aujourd'hui marquait le début d'une ère nouvelle.

L'horloge du temps sonna les douze coups de midi, un immense sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres

\- Ton heure est arrivée

Ses yeux, désormais d'un vert étincelant, brillaient comme jamais, remerciant silencieusement son père. Un soulagement embrasa chaque partie de son corps, la journée la plus important de son existence venait de débutait.

 _ **Son avenir se trouvait à porté de main**_

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Plus que jamais père, assura fortement la fille

Un sourire s'étira timidement sur le visage de son père. Elle saisit la main tendue par ce dernier et souffla doucement pour se donner du courage lorsqu'il poussa la double porte en bois, dernier rempart vers son futur.

* * *

 **Et voila :)**

 **Ne frappez pas l'auteur ( je vous jure que j'ai prévenu que c'était court)**

 **Alors étant nouvelle et ne sachant pas trop ce que vaut mon écriture, un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé bah ça me ferait super méga plaisir :)**

 **NB : chaque chapitre contiendra une citation et exprès je ne met pas l'auteur, j'aimerais voir si parmi vous se cache des gens qui les reconnaîtrons , évidemment le nom de la citation en question sera donnée au chapitre suivant ( non non je ne vole pas les droit d'auteur )**

 **Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à très bientôt**

 **ïla-Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous :)**_

 _ **J'espère que vous êtes en forme , en tout cas, moi je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre!**_

 _ **Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas reconnu la citation du prologue, elle est tiré du film : prince of persia et je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement avec cette FF :)**_

 _ **Un immense merci à vous de lire cette fic et surtout merci à celles/ceux qui ont prit ou prendront quelques minutes pour donner leur avis , ça compte beaucoup pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic et surtout si vous avez des remarques ( bonnes ou mauvaises) n'hésitez pas, je suis qu'amateur et espère m'amélioré :)**_

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

 _ **[…Même un seul grain de poussière peut changer le destin de toute une montagne…]**_

Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait depuis de nombreux jours, rendant les gens plus morose que jamais. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre de nombreux éclat de colère ici et la à travers la ville. Pendant que certains s'évertuaient à déverser leur colère comme ils le pouvaient, un jeune homme tentait, désespérément, de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

 _ **Etre en retard aujourd'hui n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée**_

Il aurait déjà du être arrivé depuis près de quinze minutes. Il avait horreur d'être en retard mais comme bien souvent ses derniers temps, son excuse se résumait à un nom : Alice. Sa sœur adoptive avait débarquée quelques semaines auparavant et avait mit sa vie sans dessus-dessous. Il adorait littéralement sa sœur mais parfois il aimerait pouvoir débrancher les piles, un peu comme les jouets trop bruyant qu'on rêvait de voir taire le temps d'une seconde. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut la rue où il avait rendez-vous.

Il franchit les derniers mètres et sans plus attendre ouvrit la porte de la voiture qui devait l'attendre depuis un sacré moment. A peine était-il monté que le chauffeur démarra en trombe sans même se préoccuper de son passager.

La voiture s'engouffra dans la circulation infernal de San Francisco, laissant largement le temps au jeune homme de se préparer à ce qui l'attendait

 **Pourquoi ai-je accepté déjà ?**

Sa petite voie lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il ne savait pas en quoi consisterait sa nouvelle mission mais il avait eu l'étrange impression qu'elle n'allait pas lui plaire. A défaut d'être enthousiasme, il se sentait serein. Tout le stress accumulé des dernières semaines s'était peu à peu dissipé. Il était enfin apte à reprendre son travail et malgré son appréhension, il n'aurait pas voulu avoir un jour de congé de plus.

Trois mois qu'il avait « raccroché » comme lui avait gentiment fait remarquer son ami Peter. Trois mois pendant lesquels il s'était désespéramment raccroché à l'espoir de recevoir LA lettre qui le ferait sorti de sa monotonie. Les jours avaient passé sans vraiment qu'il s'en aperçoive, tout n'avait été que dépression, suivit d'un verre qui se terminait bien souvent avec une bouteille ou deux d'englouti puis d'un trou noir où enfin plus aucune émotion ne filtrait même à travers son subconscient.

Lorsqu'il y a trois semaines, Alice avait débarqué de l'autre bout du monde, pour, comme elle aimait le dire, « lui mettre des coups de pieds au cul ». Cette dernière n'avait pas laisinier sur les moyens et avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Certes, avoir de la compagnie et quelqu'un pour le remettre dans le droit chemin lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc mais aujourd'hui, il ne rêvait de retrouver sa tranquillité.

Il se mordit les lèvres, c'était injuste vis-à-vis de la sœur qui s'était donner un mal de chien pour le sortir de sa léthargie et s'il était franc avec lui-même, il aurait pu s'avouer qu'elle lui avait presque sauvé la vie mais admettre ça, revenait à lui donner raison et pour rien au monde il l'aurait émit à haute voie.

\- Nous sommes arrivé monsieur annonça le chauffeur

Il sorti de ses pensées bien trop morose pour se rendre compte qu'en effet ils étaient désormais garé devait un immense bâtiment ovale. Revenir ici après tout ce temps le rendait frustré et joyeux en même temps. Autant de contradiction lui ferait perdre la tête, c'était certain. Sans même prendre la peine de saluer son chauffeur, il s'extirpa de la voiture pour s'avancer dangereusement vers l'entrée.

Il lui fallut environ une minute avant de franchir la porte coulissante avec une extrême anxiété

\- Major !

Cette voix ! Un frisson traversa tout son corps ramenant doucement son anxiété . Il se retourna et tomba sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année dont la bedaine, déjà bien présente à l'époque avait l'air de s'être bien développé. Son visage ne démontrait aucune émotion, ses yeux bleu, plus froid qu'un iceberg, s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec son costume bleu trois pièces certainement taillé sur mesure. Les rides accumulées sur son visage lui donnaient cependant un air fatigué, comme s'il avait passé le plus clair de temps ici au lieu de dormir.

Il salua l'homme d'un hochement de tête et le suivit sans plus de cérémonie. Il était de notoriété public que les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient guère, alors, qu'il soit la première personne avec qui il devait collaborer n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré pour son retour. Il prit sur lui et continua à avancer à travers le couloir, lorsque son supérieur ouvrit la porte de son bureau, le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour prendre un siège.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, dit l'homme en face tout en lui remettant un dossier. Cette mission n'a rien à voir avec celles que vous avez déjà traitées et j'attends de votre part une disponibilité immédiate et illimitée.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre

\- Le dossier que je vous ait remit ne contient que les informations vitales.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas un dossier complet ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander

Un regard noir suivit d'un soupir lui répondit. Son supérieur détestait être interrompue

 _ **Il y a au moins des choses qui ne changent pas**_

\- J'allais y venir grogna-t-il, il y a de nombreuses informations que je ne suis pas en droit de vous révéler. Une partie du dossier et classé secret défense et votre grade ne vous permet pas d'y accéder.

Le mot « secret défense » avait grandement attiré sa curiosité alors il ouvrit le dossier et fut extrêmement surprit de n'y voit rien ou presque.

\- C'est une bague de mauvais gout ? demanda-t-il

\- En aucun cas Major ! comme je viens de vous le dire, tout ce que vous avez à savoir est dans ce dossier

Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, un rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

 _ **Il appel ça un dossier !**_

En réalité, la pochette que son supérieur lui avait remise ne contenait qu'une seule et unique feuille. Cette dernière était-elle aussi extrêmement succincte. La seule chose d'écrite dessus était un Nom.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre, admit-il

Son supérieur roula des yeux puis finit par s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avant de plonger son regard glacé dans le sien. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour lui débiter un nombre de mot totalement absurde et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le jeune homme sentait une rage se former au creux de sa poitrine ne demandant qu'à exploser. Il avait l'impression que le colonel avait parlée durant des heures mais en réalité il avait débité que quelques phrases .

 **Je dois sortir d'ici**

Il aurait voulu être n'importe où ailleurs plutôt qu'ici. Pour qui le prenait-il ?

\- Je refuse s'entendit-il dire

\- Ce n'est pas une option Major ! dit le colonel, c'est ça ou une mise à pied définitive ! estimez-vous déjà heureux d'être toujours autoriser à exercer !

Il se massa les tempes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, espérant peut-être faire disparaître la migraine qui s'était pointé mais cela ne fonctionna guère. Il savait que son retour serait difficile, mais à ce point ? Non vraiment pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit à lui de se coltiner cette mission ? Décidément, cette journée était loin d'être une réussite et malgré son envie plus qu flagrante d'envoyer bouler son supérieur, il s'entendit répondre

\- Je pars quand ?

 **$/$**

 _« …L'encéphale se forme à partir de l'archéoencéphale et du proencéphale qui donneront ensuite le cerveau. Le chordencéphale donnera le tronc cérébral et le cervelet via l'apparition successive de différentes vésicules. Au niveau du metencéphale et du myélencéphale on va voir apparaître une cavité de forme romboïde… »_

Le prof d'anatomie s'était lancé depuis plusieurs heures dans l'explication du système nerveux. L'amphi, pourtant plein à craquer ne laissait entendre que le bruit des touches de claviers. Aucun élève de première année ne se leurraient, l'anatomie était la matière la plus complexe, ne pas suivre pendant le cours serait presque suicidaire. C'est en connaissance de cause que la jeune femme était arrivée à son premier cours de la journée avec une bonne vingtaine minutes d'avance, espérant ainsi être dans les premières et pouvoir squatter le premier rang. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle fut soulagé de ne voir qu'une poignée d'élève attendant devant la salle. Lorsque le professeur arriva, elle se précipita vers sa place préférée : la chaise du milieu au premier rang, puis se plongea totalement dans le cours.

Ils étaient actuellement en cours depuis deux bonnes heures et la jeune femme ne flanchait pas, tapotant à vitesse grand V sur son ordi, griffonnant des notes à la vas-vite sur une feuille volante. La blonde était tellement concentrée qu'une bombe aurait pu exploser qu'elle ne l'aurait certainement pas remarquée, enfin c'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait car lorsque qu'un bruit fracassant vint interrompre le cours elle eut la peur de sa vie.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réussir à calmer son cœur et reprendre une respiration normale. Lorsque cette étape fut franchit, elle se retourna avec un froncement de sourcil, se demandant qu'elle étudiant assez stupide venait en cours à cette heure-ci. Son froncement de sourcil redoubla lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait, en aucun cas, d'un élève.

L'homme qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce avait environ une quarantaine d'année et malgré ses quelques rides pointant le bout de leur nez, il était encore très séduisant pour son âge. Son corps parfaitement sculptée était la preuve qu'il devait passer de nombreuses heures dans une salle de sport. De là où elle se trouvait, elle n'aurait su le décrire totalement mais cela n'était pas le plus important.

 _ **Qui était cet homme ?**_

Voila la question qui, elle en était persuadée brûlait toutes les lèvres. Comme s'il ne s'était aperçut de rien, l'homme descendit tranquillement vers le bureau du professeur. Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, il y arriva enfin, murmurant quelques paroles au concerné. Le visage du professeur, qui quelques minutes auparavant reflétait l'incompréhension, abordait désormais une mine grave. Il hochait la tête au fur et à mesure que l'homme débitait son discours.

\- Mlle Hale, j'ai le regret de vous informer que le cours s'arrête ici pour vous.

Dire qu'elle était choquée aurait été l'euphémisme du siècle.

 _ **C'est quoi ce bordel ?**_

Impossible pour elle d'émettre le moindre son, elle hocha la tête, informant son professeur et l'inconnu qu'elle avait comprit le message. Elle ferma son ordi et tenta de ranger toute ses affaires éparpillées sur la table. A cet instant, elle aurait aimée être dans le cerveau de l'inconnu et comprendre de quoi il en retournait, elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'il avait à lui raconter. Oui elle aurait voulu mais au fond d'elle, elle savait pourquoi il était la et cette perspective la fit frissonner de tout son être

 _ **Pourvu que je me plante**_

Elle lui fit un léger hochement de tête, l'homme ne répondit pas mais se mit en route vers la sorti. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'amphi, presque désespéré de louper un cours si important, puis suivit l'homme sans plus de cérémonie. Ils traversèrent tout le bâtiment, puis le petit parc de la fac dans un silence pesant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'une voiture, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis près de six ans, elle comprit que ses soupçons étaient fondés. L'homme lui ouvrit la porte, lorsqu'il fut bien sur qu'elle soit installée il la referma puis s'installa au volant

\- Que ce passe-t-il osa-t-elle enfin demandée

\- Je suis navrée Mlle Hale mais je ne suis pas habilitée à vous répondre, si je le faisais, monsieur votre père me ferait exécuté sur le champ.

Elle soupira fortement, son père aimait dire ça mais elle connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que jamais il n'irait faire une telle chose. Elle se retint cependant d'en informer l'homme

\- Avez-vous le droit de m'informer sur notre destination ?

\- Certainement Mlle Hale, nous rentrons.

Elle pâlit encore plus si cela était possible.

 _ **Comment ça nous rentrons ? Est-ce une blague ?**_

\- Vous voulez dire…

Elle n'arriva même pas à terminer la phrase tellement cela lui paraissait improbable

\- Oui, nous partons pour l'Italie.

* * *

 **Fini pour aujourd'hui ! j'ai hâte, vraiment Hâte d'avoir vos théories sur la suite !**

 **j'espère vous voir vous prêter au jeu et émettre des idées , et qui parmi vous à reconnut la citation?**

 **c'est à vous de jouer !**

 **moi je vais écrire la suite et je vous dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :)**

 **Bisous, bisous**

 **Leïla-Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous ! :) quel plaisir de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette histoire !**

 **ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que pas mal de personne la suivent et ça me motive pour la suite de l'écriture :)**

 **la citation du dernier chapitre est : des philosophes**

 **merci pour les mises en alertes/favoris !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **[…Il n'y a pas de confiance sans connaissance…]**

Les roues de l'avions venaient de s'immobiliser sur la piste de l'aéroport. Il était parti la veille et était attendu par son « employeur » aujourd'hui même pour un genre de débriefing. Il ne savait que peu de chose sur cette histoire et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Sa mission était simple, il n'avait pour cela, aucun besoin de connaître les détails.

Il soupira, pensant qu'il n'avait même pas pu se reposer un peu, il était trop en colère pour ça. Depuis quand était-il le genre d'homme à faire du baby-sitting pour une gosse de riche ?

Il aurait eu envie de craché au visage de son supérieur, il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Oui, il en avait eu envie, les mots avaient même faillit passer ses lèvres mais pour une fois, il n'en avait rien fait. Il voulait à nouveau faire partie du jeu, il voulait retrouver sa place et ça commencer avec cette mission. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'on lui avait infligé ça comme une punition, pour voir s'il était capable d'obéir à un ordre direct. S'il avait refusé, sa carrière aurait été terminée et Bret en était plus que conscient lorsqu'il lui avait parlé du dossier.

Lorsque la plupart des passagers furent descendu de l'avion il daigna enfin se lever. Il avait horreur de faire la queue pendant plus de vingt minutes tout ça parque les gens se précipitaient tous en même temps pour sortir de cet foutu appareil. Sérieusement, que croyaient-ils ? Que l'avion avait une chance de repartir avec eux à bords ?

 ** _Désespérant_**

Bret lui avait dit que son employeur viendrait le chercher à l'aéroport mais tout le monde sais qu'un homme de pouvoir et riche ne vient pas en personne accueillir un employé. Il s'attendait donc à trouver un homme de main lambda avec une pancarte à son nom l'attendant de pieds ferme pour l'emmener vers sa destination final.

Il ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'en effet, il vit un homme âgé d'une bonne trentaine d'année paré d'un costume bon marché, attendant avec une pancarte à son nom. Il sourit presque devant la scène, il aurait du parié avec Bret sur le sujet simplement pour avoir le plaisir de gagné. Il avança vers l'homme en question, il ne lui fit pas de sourie, ne lui serra pas la main ni quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Un simple hochement de tête firent se comprendre les deux hommes.

L'homme de main prit néanmoins son sac de voyage puis le guida vers la voiture qui était sensé l'emmener dans un hôtel où il rencontrerait son employeur et la gamine à baby-sitter.

 _ **La journée va être longue**_

Il avaient passé plus d'une heure et demie à bord de la voiture lorsque cette dernière s'immobilisa enfin. L'homme éteignit le moteur, se précipita presque pour venir lui ouvrir la porte. Son visage était fermé, voir anxieux.

Nous sommes en retard soupira-t-il devant sa question silencieuse

Sans perdre plus de temps il les dirigea vers l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Le hall d'entrée était immense. Sur la gauche, le comptoir de l'accueil était envahi par de nombreux clients, plus chic les uns que les autres. Les trois hôtesses ressemblaient plus à des mannequins de magasin qu'a des réceptionnistes confirmées. Sur la droite il y avait un salon aménagé. Des tables basses en bois laqué étaient entourées de canapé d'angles. Les serveurs, munit de café, muffins et toutes sorte de miniardises, zigzaguait entre les salons, cherchant à satisfaire tous les clients présent.

Il fut tirer de sa contemplation lorsqu'il senti le valet lui tirer la manche, l'emmenant vers l'un des coins salon où un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année y été installé sirotant un whisky pur tout en contemplant un point imaginaire sur le mur d'en face. L'homme en question était paré d'un costume bleu marine, très certainement taillé sur mesure, ses chaussures noire à pointe, parfaitement siré, s'accordait avec sa cravate ainsi que les boutons de manchettes parant sa veste. Ses cheveux brun coupé court rendaient son visage carré encore plus menaçant.

\- M, dit nerveusement l'homme de main, je vous présente le major Whitlock

L'homme sorti de sa contemplation posant son regard bleu glacial sur lui. Il n'était pas du genre impressionnable mais il admettait volontiers que cet homme lui filait la chair de poule.

\- Vous êtes en retard dit-il simplement

\- Vous m'en voyez navré dit l'homme de main

Sans répondre pour autant, l'homme qui leur faisait fasse les invita à s'asseoir puis reprit sa contemplation. Le silence entourant désormais les trois hommes était pesant voir carrément oppressant.

 _ **Dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré ?**_

Il détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Dépendre du bon vouloir d'un homme riche qui pensait qu'il pouvait tout obtenir d'un claquement de doigts avait le dont de le mettre hors de lui. Il n'avait pas évolué dans un milieu aisé, chez lui, tout se méritait par du travail et de la sueur.

-Major, finit-il par dire, je vais aller droit au but, vous comprendrais que mon temps est compté et que je n'aime guère tourner autour du pot.

Il fit simplement un hochement de tête

\- Votre mission commence dès maintenant et prendra fin lorsque j'estimerais que ma fille sera en sécurité. Vous serez loger sur place, tous vos frais, quelques qu'ils soient, seront, bien évidemment, à ma charge. Votre salaire sera de 10.000$ par mois sans compter les primes versés pour les éventuels extra que vous ferez.

Il faillit s'étouffer en entendant la somme que l'homme était près à dépenser, tout ça pour faire du baby-sitting ?

 _ **Finalement, ça aurait pu être pire**_

\- Le dossier que vous avez reçu n'est en aucun cas complet et il faut que nous discutions de certainement choses concernant ma fille

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, eu le cran de dire le jeune homme, les détails ce n'est pas mon fort. Je sais qu'en disant cela vous pourriez confier cette mission à un autre, mais je me contre fiche de savoir pourquoi une gamine pourri gâté à besoin d'un garde du corps. Ma mission est de la protéger et je le ferais mais pour le reste, je n'en aie rien à faire.

Un rire clair envahi l'espace pendant plusieurs secondes puis finit par s'évanouir

\- Votre audace n'a d'égale que votre stupidité Major mais à la bonne heure, votre volonté sera respectée. Ma fille arrive dans deux heures.

L'homme se leva sans un mot de plus, les laissant lui et l'homme de main totalement pantois.

\- Avez-vous des tendances suicidaires Major ? soupira l'homme de main.

\- Non pourquoi cela ?

\- Vous ne savez donc rien sur _**elle**_ ?

\- Non et cela me conviens parfaitement, je ne vois pas en quoi savoir la vie d'une gamine dont le père dépense des cent et des milles pour l'avoir à l'œil, aurait une importance dans la mission qui est la mienne.

Un sourire franc s'étala sur le visage de l'homme de main mais il ne pipa mot. Il sorti un trousseau de clé et deux cartes de crédit

\- Voici les clés de votre véhicule de fonction, cette voiture est non fumeur et surtout, surtout, vous évitez de la rayer ! la carte de crédit à utiliser pour l'essence se trouve dans le pare soleil coté conducteur avec le code pour l'utiliser. Cette carte, dit-il en lui montrant la carte bleu, sert UNIQUEMENT à l'entretient de la voiture. Toutes les factures doivent être conservée et m'être transmise à la fin de chaque moi. Pour votre confort personnel, cette carte, poursuivit-il en lui tendant la noire, est approvisionné d'un montant défiant toute concurrence. Tout ce que vous voulez, vous pourrais l'avoir sans aucun problème.

Il fit une pause dans son monologue puis reprit d'un soupir

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance Major

\- Vu tous les avantages de ce job je commence à me demander où est le piège.

\- Attendez d'avoir rencontrer Mlle Hale et nous en reparlerons. Je vous souhaite bon courage.

 **$/$**

Elle avait eu le temps de penser à tous ce que la venu de Charles, l'homme de main de son père impliquait et si au début elle avait été déstabilisée, désormais elle était furieuse. Une colère sombre s'était emparée d'elle et ne cessait de croître depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas décroché un mot du voyage, ses écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles diffusant, pourtant, des musiques qu'elle affectionnaient plus que tout, n'avait pas eues raison de la rage qui l'animait. Après qu'elle eut présenter son passeport à la douanes, puis réussit, après plus de trente minutes d'attente à récupérer ses bagages, elle réussit enfin à sortir de tout cet enfer qu'était les aéroports. Lorsqu'elle franchit, Charles à ses cotées, les dernières portes la conduisant dans le hall, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir un homme avec une pancarte à son nom qui l'attendait.

\- Je suis… commença l'homme

\- je me fou de qui vous êtes cracha-t-elle

\- Miss hale essaya de la calmer Charles

\- Non Charles, dit-elle de plus en plus énerver, je n'ai que faire de vôtre oignon , amenez-moi à mon père, TOUT DE SUITE !

Sans plus de cérémonie elle laissa les deux hommes derrière elle. Elle aurait voulu hurler tellement sa colère était grande.

 _ **Comment a-t-il pu ?**_

Ils avaient passé un accord et il était hors de question qu'ils reviennent dessus. Son père aurait beau invoqué toutes les raisons possible et inimaginable qu'elle ne céderait pas. Elle serait rentrée chez elle au plus tard dans deux jours

 _ **Parole d'une Hale**_

Les trois individus montèrent dans la voiture sans un mot. Le blond donna les clés à Charles, certainement ne devait-il pas connaître leur destination. Le trajet dura plus de trente minutes pendant lesquels un silence plus que pesant s'était installé dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Elle savait que son comportement à l'aéroport avait été puéril et qu'une gamine de quinze ans aurait mieux réagit mais les mots étaient sorti tout seul de sa bouche. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant « la maison », elle eut néanmoins un sourire. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis si longtemps...

Le portail s'ouvrit à l'arrivée de la voiture, donnant sur un parc immense

\- Vous vivez ici ? demanda le plus jeune stupéfait

La remarque de se dernier la fit éclater de rire.

\- Vous, vous n'avez demander aucun détail à mon père, rigola-t-elle

Il ne lui répondit pas mais son silence valait tous les mots du monde, il ne savait donc pas dans quoi il s'était embarqué ni qui elle était. Ça promettait d'être drôle. La jeune femme connaissait son père par cœur et elle savait pourquoi il avait choisit un homme très séduisant, jeune mais également avec une étique irréprochable. connaissant son cher père il avait due lui dire qu'il serait la pour la protéger et veiller à ce qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait mais elle comme lui savait parfaitement que ce n'était que la partie émerger de l'iceberg.

Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa, elle sorti en trombe, les deux hommes sur ses talons, sans prendre le temps d'admirer le hall d'entrée d'une soixantaine de mètre carré, qui pourtant été formé d'une acropole de plusieurs mètres de haut où sur chaque mur avait été posé des fenêtres permettant ainsi au soleil d'envahir la pièce , d'un carrelage en marbre blanc, d'un buffet en bois laqué et de plusieurs domestique attendant son arrivée, elle se dirigea directement sur la droite où un escalier en spirale s'y trouvait. Elle monta les marche quatre à quatre, avant de se retrouvée dans un long couloir

\- Miss Hale, votre père doit certainement être très occupé… dit Charles à bout de souffle.

\- C'est bien dommage pour lui. Répondit-elle

Elle courut presque a travers le couloir, se retrouvant très vite devant une double porte en bois d'environ deux mètre de haut sur trois mètres de large

\- Pourrait-on savoir à quoi rime tout cela ? soupira une nouvelle fois le plus jeune

\- vous le saurez bien assez tôt sourit-elle en poussant la porte

 **$/$**

\- tout est en place ? demanda l'homme fixant son regard sur les deux autres personnes présentes

\- oui répondit le plus jeune

Un sourire vint fleurir le visage du plus âgés. Les choses avaient étaient dur mais bientôt tous leurs efforts allaient être récompensés

\- c'est parfait, il ne reste plus que la fille à évincer. D'après mes sources elle sera bientôt la et cela pourrait nous poser plus de problème que nous l'avions prévu.

\- Avez-vous un plan ?

\- Evidemment sourit le plus âgé.

Les deux hommes et la femme s'étaient installés dans le salon et discutèrent de ce qui serait, d'ici quelques semaines, une bataille de grande envergure visant qu'a une chose : avoir le pouvoir. Oui, bientôt, tous connaîtrons leur noms et personne ne pourra plus contester leur autorité. Le temps jouait en leur faveur, leur pions étaient tous en place, il ne restait maintenant qu'a jouer le dernier coup pour clôturer cette partie en mettant le Roi échec et mat.

* * *

 **Tadam !**

 **Encore un peu de suspense même si dans ce chapitre beaucoup d'indice ont filtrés, à vous de les trouver et de vous faire une idée sur ce que sera la suite :)**

 **j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)**

 **De gros bisous et à très vite**

 **Leïla-Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**salut à vous ! :)**

 **FIOUF j'ai ENFIN eu le temps de me poser pour vous finaliser ce chapitre et je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous le faire partager !**

 **Merci à ceux qui lisent cette FF, ceux qui me laissent des Reviews ( qui me motivent quand même pas mal :) )**

 **Je n'ai toujours pas d'aide pour les corrections de chapitre MAIS j'ai fais le maximum avec le temps que j'avais pour tenter de vous en épargner au maximum ! ( j'espère que ça ira *croise les doigt*)**

 **J'ai oubliée de le préciser mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec l'univers de Stéphanie Meyer**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **[...on ne peut désirer ce qu'on connaît pas...] Voltaire**_

 _ **Donnez-moi la force de ne pas l'étriper**_

Une personne pouvait-elle réellement être aussi horripilante ? Lui, qui d'habitude, ne daignait même pas regarder les gens ou juste pour leur sortir un sourire moqueur avait mit toutes ses « mauvaises manières », phrase made in Alice, de côté et comment avait-il été récompensé ? Par un mépris dès plus total ! Cette folle furieuse lui avait carrément craché au visage pour ensuite partir comme une furie, les laissant, Charles et lui, se coltiner tous les bagages pour ensuite ne plus leur décrocher un mot du voyage.

Non mais sérieusement, elle a cru quoi au juste ? Qu'ils étaient des chiens accourant aux moindres de ses caprices?

 _ **Ce n'est pas le genre de la maison !**_

Les paroles de l'homme de main lui étaient revenues brusquement : maintenant il savait dans quelle merde il s'était fourré, sa patience allait être mise à très rude épreuve surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme à en posséder beaucoup. D'habitude, c'est lui qui donne les ordres et les autres qui exécutent alors se retrouver de l'autre côté du miroir était, non seulement une expérience nouvelle mais totalement frustrante.

 _ **Se faire dicter sa conduite par une enfant, non mais**_ _**franchement le monde ne tourne plus rond**_

Lorsque la fille poussa la double porte, ils tombèrent sur un salon d'intérieur plus grand que tout son appartement. Sur la droite on pouvait apercevoir une cheminée mitoyenne blanche encastrée au mur, un salon composé de tables basse noires laquées, toutes entourées par des canapé en cuire blancs, chacun reposant sur un tapis. A gauche de la pièce , un meuble en bois avait été accolé au mur, mesurant environ deux mètre de haut sur cinq ou six mètre de large, dans lequel était entreposé un grand nombre de livre . Des poufs rouge et noir disposés sur un tapis semblant presque aussi douillet que son lit, avaient été disposés à coté de la bibliothèque géante , donnant à l'endroit un air cosy . Au fond , trônait une piscine encastrée d'où une vapeur, presque fumante s'en dégageait , laissant a peine deviner ses contours.

La jeune femme traversa la pièce, monta les quelques marches la séparant de la piscine

\- je suis heureuse de constater que l'arrivée de votre fille n'est pas un événement assez important pour que vous daigniez venir la chercher vous-même au lieu d'envoyer un gorille, mal poli, qui, de plus, ne sait même pas pourquoi il est ici ! cracha-t-elle en guise de bonjour

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ma fille, heureux de constater que ta bonne humeur s'améliore avec le temps

 **Les chiens ne font pas des chats**

Voir le regard colérique de la jeune femme lui sembla être son plus beau cadeau de la journée, puis surtout, il avait hâte de comprendre toute cette merde. Si la veille il avait préféré ne pas savoir, aujourd'hui était bien différent. L'attitude étrange de la fille avait éveillé sa curiosité au plus haut point.

Pour être franc avec lui-même, il voulait surtout savoir dans quoi il s'était réellement embarqué car, aux vues de ces dernières heures, il en était arrivé à une conclusion très simple : cette histoire de protection n'est que la phase émergée d'un iceberg qui lui semblait plus grand à chaque seconde s'écoulant. La question est donc

 **Pourquoi était-il ici ?**

Il espérait donc beaucoup de l'entretien qui allait se jouer devant lui mais une fois n'est pas coutume, la gamine en décida autrement

\- Nous avons besoin de discuter en privé ! annonça-t-elle d'un ton glacial, Charles, conduisez notre invité dans sa chambre.

Bouche bée devant l'audace de cette fille, il s'appliqua néanmoins à ne pas créer de scandale même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Charles lui indiqua la sortie sans même prononcer un mot, laissant la double porte se refermer derrière eux.

les deux hommes traversèrent le couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller, lorsqu'ils eurent presque atteint son extrémité, Charles s'immobilisa devant une porte :

\- Voici la clé de vos Quartier Major, installez-vous à votre aise et n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

L'homme disparu dans l'escalier, le laissant , lui et sa clé devant ce qui allait être, pour un sacré moment, sa demeure. il ouvrit doucement la porte et fut, une fois de plus, éblouie . la chambre dégageait une agréable l'odeur de lilas, les rideaux, entre-ouvert, laissaient passer de délicieux rayons de soleil se répercutant sur sa peau frissonnante à leurs contacts. un immense lit à baldaquins, certainement recouvert par des draps en soie trônait au centre de la pièce, face à celui-ci se trouvait un dressing presque plus grand que celui D'Alice et pourtant faire pire que sa sœur était difficile ! Des petites commodes en bois avaient été disposées de part et d'autre du lit offrant au location, l'embarra de choix concernant ses rangements. Suspicieux sur les bords , son regard examina quand même toute la pièce voulant s'assurer qu'aucune caméra n'avait été installée, puis, lorsqu'il fut satisfait , il s'étala sur son lit, épuisé par toute cette journée, allumant machinalement son téléphone pour le regretter presque aussitôt : 22 appels manqués et 10 messages vocaux

 **Alice dans toute sa splendeur !**

Il composa donc le numéro de sa sœur, sachant par avance qu'il allait se faire trucidé

\- JASPER ! hurla Alice à travers le combiné ! Comment as-tu osé ignorer tous mes appels ! tu sais que je t'ai cru mort !

\- Alice soupira-t-il, calme toi s'il te plait, comme tu peux l'entendre je me porte bien et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié : je travail !

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuse ! siffla-t-elle j'étais folle d'inquiétude !

\- Alice grogna-t-il, je suppose, au vu de mon répondeur saturé, que tu ne m'appel pas par courtoisie donc crache le morceau !

Il y eu une seconde de silence avant que la jeune femme relance la conversation

\- J'ai reçu une lettre ce matin

\- Quel genre

\- Du genre que tu ne veux pas lire murmura-t-elle presque

Il était a peut près certain de connaître la suite de cette conversation et s'il ne se trompait pas, il n'allait effectivement pas aimer ce qui allait suivre

\- Elise entame un procès contre toi, la date n'a pas encore été fixée par le juge mais tu devrais prendre un bon avocat Jazz, cette femme veut récupérer l'héritage de Maria en sa totalité.

Dire qu'il était étonné était faux, il avait toujours su que ça finirait de cette manière. Elise était vénal et par-dessus tout, elle le haïssait viscéralement, elle tenterai n'importe quoi pour un peu d'argent.

\- Ok soupira-t-il, tiens moi au courant quand tu en sauras plus

\- Jazz risqua Alice, si cette histoire est révélée au public tu risques gros

\- Je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça ! cria-t-il

\- Moi je le sais mais Elise fera tout pour te traîner dans la boue, et ce, peut-importe le prix, alors je te supplie de faire attention à toi

\- Je suis un grand garçon Alice

\- Je sais Jazz, je sais soupira-t-elle avant de raccrocher

Cette histoire était sur le point de faire tout voler en éclat et il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à l'affronter. Il avait tout perdu et voila que cette pouffiasse venait en rajouter une couche ! Il aurait presque eu envie de l'appeler pour tout lui donner, lui dire qu'il en avait rien à foutre de cet argent, d'ailleurs, il ne s'en été jamais servi et comptait bien continuer comme ça. Elle ne faisait ça que pour se venger, espérant peut-être y trouver un exutoire à sa douleur, elle voulait un responsable pour la mort de Maria, ce qui dans un sens pouvait se comprendre.

Elise avait peut-être perdu sa fille mais lui avait perdu sa meilleure amie, sa confidente et sa femme, comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il était celui à blâmer pour ça ? il avait dépérit chaque jour un peu plus, maudissant chaque seconde de son existence sans elle. Il s'était fait mettre à pied car l'alcool était devenu sa meilleure amie, s'était enfermé dans un mur de silence et aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de supporter toute cette douleur mais Alice l'avait sauvé et rien que pour elle il n'avait pas le droit de replonger ! Il devait se battre pour sa sœur mais aussi pour lui. Maria voulait que son argent serve à un noble cause, elle voulait changer le monde, aider les plus faible, donner une chance à ceux qui luttait contre la maladie, alors pour elle, il ne devait pas laisser gagner Elise.

 **La guerre est déclarée**

 **$/$**

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule

\- s'il te plait, soupira-t-il essaye au moins d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire

Son rire sarcastique emplit la pièce

\- ne jouez pas la carte de la sensibilité avec moi, nous savons, vous et moi, que ce n'est, en aucun cas, votre domaine de prédilection ! je repose donc ma question pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis ton départ, lâcha-t-il tu dois reprendre ton rôle.

Elle s'était attendue à ça. Son père n'aurait jamais prit la peine de la faire revenir dans d'autres circonstances, oui elle s'y était attendue, pourtant se l'entendre confirmer lui infligea une douleur qu'elle n'aurait même pas imaginée. Il ne voulait pas la voir pour s'enquérir de sa vie, ni de sa santé et encore moi de ce qu'elle voulait, non, elle était ici car son père n'avait aucune autre option ! Accepter ça revenait à renier tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battue ses six dernières années

 **c'est hors de question !**

\- vous m'envoyez ravie mais cela n'est en aucun cas envisageable ! vous l'avez dit vous-même, je ne suis pas faite pour ça et sincèrement je suis heureuse de ne pas être obligée de vous ressembler !

La mine affligée de son père fit éclore un sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle étouffa en se convainquant qu'il l'avait amplement mérité ! Lorsqu'il y a six ans, il avait eu un choix à faire, il ne l'avait pas choisit elle, lui faisait comprendre que « ses frasques » avaient entachées, à jamais son nom et qu'en aucun cas elle ne pourrait lui succéder. La vérité c'est qu'il n'avait même voulu savoir, il avait préféré croire la presse à scandale et les dires, plus que douteux, d'un parfait inconnu, plutôt que de lui poser la question !

 **Quel genre de père fait ça ?**

\- Rosalie est enceinte

Dire qu'elle était choquée aurait été l'euphémisme de l'année. L'annonce de son père avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide. Rosalie était beaucoup de chose : une fille superficielle aimant la mode par-dessus tout, glacial envers tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin, emmerdeuse de première catégorie, chouchoute de leur père mais en aucun cas elle était le genre de fille à tomber enceinte avant le mariage ! Elle connaissait le protocole, savait, mieux que quiconque, ce qui lui en coûterait si jamais elle n'était pas vierge pour son mariage et malgré tous ses défauts, elle savait respecter les règles alors pourquoi s'était-elle compromise de la sorte?

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

\- Malheureusement si ma fille mais il y pire : Royce n'est pas le père de cet enfant

Un nouvel éclat de rire emplit la pièce sans qu'elle puisse le retenir : sa sœur à fait fort ! Elle aurait payée cher pour voir la tête de son père lorsqu'il avait apprit la nouvelle

\- Ça ne change rien dit-elle malgré tout, lorsque vous m'avez forcé à signer l'accord, j'étais en colère, pire, j'étais anéantie par votre décision, cependant, avec le recul, je me suis rendue compte que vous m'aviez, en réalité, fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Aujourd'hui je peux affirmer que je ne renoncerais pas à ma liberté juste parce que vous vous êtes souvenu que vous aviez une fille. La journée à été longue, je vais me reposer mais sachez que demain matin je serais repartie, vos histoires ne me concerne plus et ce depuis plus de six ans.

Elle tourna les talons, prête à mettre définitivement inerme à cette conversation

Tu peux rejette la faute sur moi si ça te chante Bee et tu aurais certainement raison mais nous savons tous les deux que tu es née pour ça ! je n'ai, certes, pas su te le montrer à l'époque mais j'ai toujours su , au fond de moi, que tu serais celle qui prendrait ma place. Tu peux prétendre ce que tu veux, crier à tous, si tu le souhaite, que tu es ordinaire mais cela n'en est pas moins faux. Tu née pour ça, le nier ne ferais que t'égarer sur le chemin qu'est le tien, mais, si tu veux t'en aller, je ne te retiens pas, Charles peut te conduire à l'aéroport dès ce soir si c'est ce que tu souhaite. Sache seulement que fuir aujourd'hui ne fera jamais de toi quelqu'un de normal ! Que ça te plaise ou non, tu reste ma fille et de ce fait, tu es et restera à jamais l'héritière légitime du trône d'Italie !

* * *

 **ALORS ? ALORS ? VERDICT ? Je veux avoir toutes vos réactions sur ce chapitre ! :) je suis stressée et impatiente d'ailleurs !**

 **aller des idées sur ce que cache vraiment l'histoire de Jasper?**

 **La suite est en cours d'écriture et je sais que vous avez remarqué que je ne donnais jamais d'échéance par rapport à quand je publierais mais je le fais exprès car je préfère ne rien vous dire et que vous preniez cet FF comme elle vient plutôt que de vous promettre un chapitre genre toute les semaines et ne jamais tenir le délais , j'espère en tout cas que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue :)**

 **Bisous, bisous**

 **Leïla-Rose**


End file.
